songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel's Song Race
Daniel's Song Race is a reality competition series produced for the SCF. It is also the subject of this wiki. The competition draws inspiration mainly from reality competition RuPaul's Drag Race, as well as the music competition Eurovision Song Contest. The first season of the competition premiered on 22 April 2018. The competition has currently concluded 3 seasons and has produced 3 winners; Dinah Lone, Juliapeño and Weedy Williams. Season 4 is currently ongoing. __TOC__ Cast Members Judges The judges varied throughout the competition. However, the host and main judge of the competition, Daniel, has been the same for all the seasons. Callum and Kathleen Slater are the only judges to be in more than one season so far, with Callum serving as a judge for Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3, while Kathleen was a judge for Season 1 and Season 3. Contestants The contestants are different from season to season. Up to Season 4, a total of 46 unique contestants have taken part in the competition. In Season 1, an open call was made for contestants interested to take part in the competition. This resulted in 9 queens taking part in Season 1. However, from Season 2 and onwards any queen interested in competing had to send an application to SCF with only a limited amount of queens being accepted in the competition. Season 2 and Season 3 had an increased amount of contestants, with 12 contestants in each season. Season 4 added one more contestant, making it 13 contestants for the upcoming seasons. List This is a list of the cast members throughout the seasons. :█ The user was a contestant and won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The user was a contestant and placed as a runner-up. :█ The user was a contestant and placed third. :█ The user was a contestant and placed last. :█ The user was a judge. :█ The user did not compete. Seasons Season 1 The first season of Daniel's Song Race started airing on 22 April 2018. The judges for the season were Callum, Julia Lux, Kathleen Slater and Matter Teresa The season had 9 contestants and the winner was Dinah Lone with Jenea Orangé being the runner-up. Alêss Brasil won the title of Miss Musicality. Season 2 The second season of Daniel's Song Race started airing on 27 May 2018. The judges for the season were Callum, Fire, Junia Hallow and SuRie. The promo theme for the season was "Rainbows". The season had 12 contestants and the winner was Juliapeño with Alexandrina and Jessica Ellen Cornish being the runners-up. Tracy Martel won the title of Miss Musicality and Miss Congeniality. Season 3 The third season of Daniel's Song Race started airing on 2 August 2018. The judges for the season were Callum, Kathleen Slater, Tulla Luana and Valérie Damidot. The promo theme for the season was "Glitter and Sparkles". The season had 12 contestants and the winner was Weedy Williams with Andrélle and Gemma Collins being the runners-up. Shemalena Gomez won the title of Miss Musicality while Andélle was named Miss Congeniality. Season 4 The fourth season of Daniel's Song Race started airing on 29 September 2018. The judges for the season were Dennicone & Sinnocone (only Episode 1), Malala, Nene Leakes and Ornacia. The promo theme for the season was "Neon". The season had 13 contestants and the winner was Frieda Livêrie with Delilah Grace and Junglepu$$y being the runners-up. Delilah Grace won the title of Miss Musicality while the winner Frieda Livêrie was named Miss Congeniality. Related Series *''RuPaul's Drag Race — the main inspiration of the show *Eurovision Song Contest — ''the secondary inspiration of the show Category:Daniel's Song Race